Making Memories
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: [OshitarixMukahi] “Nobody bumps into me and gets away with it!” It's definitely fate...or at least a well-timed coincidence.


A/N: No idea on their history, I don't know when they met, I don't know when either of them became regulars...so I'm making it up. Heh. I wrote this especially because of the website dedicated to the Naughty Pair...heh. 

http: // www. geocities. com / oshitari_gakuto Take out the spaces, and join the madness! We're in need of fics featuring Oshitari, Mukahi, OshitarixMukahi, so if you have one...please submit it! ^_^

Enjoy...

****

Making Memories

Mukahi Gakuto never panted, or screamed, or moaned. Mukahi Gakuto...giggled.

That was just one of the many reasons why Oshtari Yuushi found him to be fascinating. Why giggle? Did it...tickle? How could something like that tickle?! But he always giggled. He must have been enjoying himself.

Oshitari never asked about it, though, he just took it as one of Mukahi's many endearing personality traits.

"Yuushi!" Mukahi insisted that he was not the type to pounce. When it was suggested that he might be the type to pounce, he got very defensive. However, there was no other way to describe how Mukahi had just attached himself to Oshitari.

"Ah, Gakuto."

"I was waiting for you! You're so slow."

"I'll try to do better next time." Oshitari peeled Mukahi off of him, so that he would be able to continue walking. 

"Let's go home, now."

They shared a dorm room at their high school. There was no other living arrangement that could have suited them better. They were rather inseparable, and had been for a long time. Almost since they first time they'd met, even.

"Yuushi! What are you thinking about? You have that perverted gleam in your eyes again."

"I thought you liked that?"

"Well, I do, when I know that _I_ put it there," Mukahi said, with a pout. He didn't like the thought of his Yuushi thinking about anything but his adorable self. He was very possessive, and had been almost since the first time they'd met.

"That's the best kind of perverted thought, of course."

Mukahi grinned. "Naturally."

"I was just thinking about when we met."

"Really? So was I." How could Mukahi forget? It was one of the best days of his life. Well, actually, he and Oshitari had made better memories than that since then, but still...

~~~~~

The first day they met, something clicked. They walked past one another, happened to turn and face each other...and _recognized_ each other. If either of them were the romantic type, they would have described it as fate, or being kindred spirits...or even soul mates. (While Oshitari liked chick flicks, he was not actually a romantic. He enjoyed whips and chains more than roses and candlelight, and Mukahi was in full agreement with him on that particular subject.)

Later that very same day, they'd come across each other in the tennis club. They recognized each other once again, but this time, it wasn't a spiritual kind of bonding; more like...

"You're the guy who ran into me in the hallway, and made me drop my stuff!" Mukahi exclaimed, pointing at Oshitari. "You didn't even help me pick it up, you bastard!"

"Sorry, but I was in a hurry," Oshitari said. His calm, sexy voice was enough to make Mukahi think twice about yelling at him. So, after he thought twice, he continued. 

"Nobody bumps into me and gets away with it!"

"So what are you going to do?" the tall weirdo with the glasses sounded genuinely curious.

That stopped Mukahi, though. He was good at making threats, when they weren't specific. Maybe he could get someone to beat the tall guy up, but who could he recruit? He didn't really know anyone yet. He couldn't do something like that _himself,_ because getting his own hands dirty was definitely beyond someone of Mukahi Gakuto's infinite beauty.

"Well?"

Mukahi settled for a neutral phrase, that suited any occasion. "Shut up!"

To Mukahi's utter frustration (embarrassment) Oshitari...laughed at him. He fumed. No one laughed at (princess) Gakuto! Nobody!

"You're cute," Oshitari said. Mukahi blinked. Cute...? How did someone who looked so...perverted, even know what _cute_ meant?

And of course, Mukahi could recognize a pervert when he saw one, being rather perverted himself. Maybe he and this guy would be able to get along after all. He was rather inclined to like him, after the compliment.

"What's your name?"

"Mukahi Gakuto. You?"

"Oshitari Yuushi." He even had a sexy name, to go with the voice, and the whole tall dark and handsome deal. Wonderful. Mukahi decided that they should definitely become good friends.

"Right, so you can be Yuushi, and you can call me...master."

Oshtari chuckled at that. "If anyone's master, it's me."

"Oh really?"

It was at that moment that they were interrupted by the beginning of their first tennis practice together. It also marked the beginning of a very interesting relationship.

~~~~~

Neither was really sure who started the dirty talk in the locker room, but pretty soon it was just a given. Innuendo flew back and forth as fast as Superman on drugs. It was enough to make the other people in the locker room back up a few steps, and stay well out of their way. It also made for some very interesting times in the communal showers. Pretty soon, Oshitari and Mukahi had quite the reputation among all the boys, and were mostly avoided, if possible.

It was fun.

After a while, when the dirty talk just became habit, they started going out. It wasn't really dating, at least neither of them considered it to be dating, but they spent a lot of time in each other's company.

The first time they went to a movie, Mukahi made the mistake of letting Oshitari pick. When they came out, he was almost ready to barf.

"That was the cheesiest damn thing I've ever seen," he grumbled.

"Yes. Wasn't it?" Oshitari's responses tended to be very short and to the point, especially when he was feeling mischievous. It was quite charming, most of the time. Not really in this case, but Mukahi would forgive him later, like he always did. Oshitari was really impossible to resist, even at that point.

Mukahi gave him an evil glare. Oshitari smiled.

"Ah, you don't like romance movies?"

"NO!" Mukahi exclaimed vehemently. "They make me want to puke!"

"I like your face when it's green."

"That's not a good enough excuse. Next time, I'll pick." 

"What kind of movies do you like, Gakuto?"

"Action! Or porn. I never really figured you were the romantic type."

"Oh, well I like S&M too."

"Heh."

~~~~~

The pair took to taking long walks in the setting sun. (Mostly because they got out of school pretty late, due to the tennis club activities, and the sun was always setting by the time they were ready to go anywhere. They walked because they were too young to have a license. All of that is just technicality though, and makes the story less romantic.)

Sometimes they went places, sometimes they just wandered. It didn't really matter, as long as they were together. They had grown accustomed to each other's company.

It was quite pleasing when they both made Regular status on the tennis team together.

"I knew I'd get in," was all Mukahi had to say. And he said it very smugly, as was his way.

"Of course. Were you worried that I wouldn't?"

Mukahi Gakuto did not blush, so there was no explaining why his cheeks were tinted faintly pink. "No, I wasn't worried. It would have been boring without you around."

"I still would have been here."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been the same, would it? We wouldn't see each other as much."

"I'm touched."

"Huh, well don't be."

~~~~~

The dirty talk in the locker room continued. Then it got worse. Their fellow regulars grew accustomed to it, and stopped thinking they were weird. They _knew_ that Oshitari and Mukahi were weird, so they didn't have to think about it anymore.

It was somewhere during the middle of their second year that Mukahi decided to make a rather bold statement.

"We've been talking dirty long enough! Let's go make memories!"

Oshitari blinked at him. "That was sudden."

"What are you talking about? It's been a year and a half already, and we haven't even kissed!"

"I wasn't sure if you were gay or not."

"What the hell? How can you not be sure?"

"True. In that case...let's make memories."

After that day, they were frequently caught making out (or worse) in the locker room by random people. Most of those random people did not want to see what they walked in on, and would walk right back out again. Not for the first time, Oshitari and Mukahi became very, very infamous.

And they made a few really cracking memories, too. Not just in the locker room, but --

~~~~~

"Now you have the perverted look in your eyes," Oshitari said, waking Mukahi up from his daydream.

"How can I help it?" Mukahi asked.

"I didn't say you should stop."

"Ne, Yuushi. Was I the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"Of course."

"Good!" Mukahi beamed. "Are we going to make more memories?"

"We'll never stop."

Ah, how sexy Oshitari's voice was. Mukahi loved the tall dark and handsome thing, he really did.

If either of them had been the romantic type (and Oshitari really wasn't, for all that he forced Mukahi to watch chick flicks) they would have said, "I love you," but since they weren't, they both settled for...

"Damn, you're sexy," Mukahi said, checking out his boyfriend's ass.

"And you're irresistible." That of course led to Oshitari picking Mukahi up, and hurrying home with him over his shoulders.

~owari~


End file.
